


Running From The Past

by RainontheWindow



Series: Stay with Me [2]
Category: Ander - Fandom, Elite (TV), Elite – Fandom, Nadia - Fandom, Omander - Fandom, Omar - Fandom, Omar Shanna/Ander, Omar/Ander - Fandom
Genre: Gay, I love Omander - Freeform, Las Encinas - Freeform, Love, M/M, Omander - Fandom - Freeform, Omander - Freeform, Omar/Ander - Fandom - Freeform, Omar´s rude father - Freeform, Outing, Relationship Goals, Romance, Samuel - Freeform, Spain, Summer, There´s a couple of flashbacks - Freeform, elite, romantic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainontheWindow/pseuds/RainontheWindow
Summary: I just want to say thank you to everybody who read the first part and who is reading the second part of this series! As I said before any ways you think I can make my writing better and overall opinions on the fanfic would be greatly appreciated in the comments! : )





	Running From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to everybody who read the first part and who is reading the second part of this series! As I said before any ways you think I can make my writing better and overall opinions on the fanfic would be greatly appreciated in the comments! : )

Omar was climbing onto the bus trying to keep his head down as not to attract any attention as a 'runaway teenager.' Although he got a few looks, nobody said anything and before he knew it the bus was rolling away from a town he had lived in for so long and where he had met the boy he loved.

Ander was running around frantically "Where are you going?" shouted his mum as he shot out the house and ran through the streets of the town where he had met the boy he loved.

Omar listened to Zaxo & Gxurmet as his head leant against the window and bumped against it every now and again. He had left his phone at the apartment as he knew he would get messages from his family but also Ander and his heart was aching and he hated it but he couldn't bare to face those messages and voicemails he'd have to receive and ignore. Omar thought back to when he told Ander he loved him, his boyfriend limp across the rocks with his face streaked with blood and when Ander had given him that smile that warmed Omar to the heart. 

Ander had knocked on the door of every single house he could think of, every house saying that they would look out for him. He knew that Omar couldn't be with his family but he had texted Nadia just in case. 'I have to find him' was the only thought going through his mind - everything else was irrelevant. He walked past the bus stop and saw a head with dark brown short hair, the exact shape as Omar's. "Omar!" Ander shouted, "Omar!" Nobody turned round. Ander ran up to his boyfriend and tapped him onto the shoulder and around came a face that was not Omar's. It wasn't as handsome or loving or with eyes that intrigued him deeply. "Sorry," Ander apologised to the stranger and walked away quickly. It was then that it had dawned on Ander that his love was further away than just the other side of town.

Omar got off the bus stop and looked around to see a foreign town that looked so similar to the one before...but so alien at the same time. He headed to the closest shop where he bought a few supplies and asked the shopkeeper if there were any rentals or places to stay. Armed with a few addresses and his backpack Omar headed through the town that he knew would have to be a home of some sort for now.

Ander was pacing frantically around the bus station, nobody was at the till for the tickets as it was early afternoon. "Hey!" shouted out a bus driver who was heading home, "there are no buses going for another half an hour." 

"I'm looking for a friend," replied Ander. Whether it was the desperate look on his face or the kindness of the bus driver Ander didn't know but the driver came over and looked at the photo on Ander's phone. "Hmmm he had his hood up but I could have sworn I dropped that boy off a couple of towns over." Ander looked at him with a look of pure delight as he thanked the driver over and over again and he told Ander the name of the town and headed off. 

Ander rushed through the front door, "Mum!" he called. "Yes," she answered,

"I need a lift!"

Omar was walking through the streets with the same sandy coloured buildings that had a more distasteful atmosphere than the last ones. He just wanted to be back with the people that had been there for him: Samuel, Nadia, Christian, Guzman and, of course, Ander. Ander with the luscious lips and with layers of beautiful curls that he used to wind his fingers around. STOP! STOP! was what his conscience was saying but he didn't care, he was going to keep on thinking about his boyfriend. Ander his boyfriend who he loved. As Omar got to the first flats he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Ander was staring out into the fields while his mother concentrated on the road. Occasionally looking at her son with a face of worry for her son and his boyfriend. When she had found out her son was gay she had worried about the oppression he would receive, however, she soon realised that it wasn't the oppression that was at the forefront but how her son would have to suffer from others unforgiving parents. Other people's oppression. With the road sign saying the next town was only half a mile away, Ander sat up straight and they rolled into a car park. Ander's mother made her way out of the car and when she turned around her son was gone.

After four houses Omar finally found a lodging at the fifth set of flats and paid upfront for a week. A week. A week to find a job, get ready for school. School - would he even go back to school? All these thoughts were just rushing around frantically in his head while he sat on the modest bed and tried to reorganise his thoughts. Nope. With a sigh he stretched and slowly put on his shoes. This was where he was going to live for a while. Omar couldn't believe it, it was only yesterday he had left home and now he was in another town paying for lodgings. It was absolutely crazy. A spur of the moment decision to cut himself off from the people he loved was proving difficult but he knew that if he had stayed it would've been more and more difficult with every passing day and he couldn't face Ander, knowing that he would have to leave him so he cowardly sent him a text saying goodbye and off he went. It was still absolutely crazy. He got up and walked down the road to the town centre which was home to running children and families sitting outside cafes drinking beers. Happiness. Pure happiness.

Ander had been walking frantically through the main roads for over an hour and had occasionally walked into a shop or cafe with a photo of Omar on his phone to ask anybody if they had seen him, unfortunately, no luck. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with himself, he should've reigned it in yesterday so that Omar's father didn't suspect anything or he could've forced Omar to come to his house. WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?! WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO THEM?! Ander sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and pictured Omar's face with those deep brown philosophical eyes and his gentle smirk. He couldn't help smiling through the pain of losing Omar. He stood up and was facing the centre of the town square and saw the back of a head that looked too much like Omar's silky hair. "Omar," he shouted "Omar!"

Omar could hear his name - immediately he knew it was Ander, not just because Omar could recognise his voice, but because Ander would come all the way over to the next town just for him.

The figure he was shouting too was starting to speed walk away. So it's definitely Omar, thought Ander.

Omar turned into the alley way and Ander followed him, he knew for sure it was Ander because he still ran the organised pace he ran that still mesmerised Omar.

Omar knew it was him. His darted footsteps getting quicker until it led to a leisurely jog. Ander getting closer to him.

Omar was trying to go faster but his feet wouldn't let him. As if his feet were controlled by his heart.

He was slowing down, Ander started to smile. Omar couldn't run fast enough from him even if he wanted too.

Omar stopped.

Ander kept on running.

Omar could hear Ander's footsteps getting closer.

Ander stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Omar asked.

"You seriously think I would just let you go?"

"I can't drag you down," Omar snapped, they still weren't facing each other but Ander was walking slowly towards him from behind.

"What made you think I was dragging you down?" Ander replied, stopping right behind Omar. He was so close to Omar, he could feel his breath on his neck.

"You said we'd run away, you wouldn't of wanted that if it wasn't for me and you can't my love you just can't."

Ander knew what he was saying, however, later on when thinking back to this moment he couldn't help noticing that Omar had called him 'his love' and how he loved the way he said it. 

"What can I do to get you to come back?" Ander asked his boyfriend.

"You can't," Omar replied back unwillingly, "there's nothing for me back home."

Ander took Omar's hand and pointed towards the wire mesh gate that stood behind them, tired and worn to match the rubbish tip that grew inside it. 

"It was in a place like this you told me you loved me," Ander whispered, "and I love you, but you have to realise that what has happened isn't your fault and you have to go back to your friends and believe it or not I am going to keep on devoting my time to persuade you to come back home."

But Ander didn't have any more time to plea because with that Omar kissed the most passionate kiss that Ander and he had ever shared and once their lips pulled apart Omar sighed "I can't."

They were sitting in Omar's tiny matchbox flat that he had apparently rented for a week. Ander was sitting on the bed while Omar was in the bathroom. They had walked back to this flat in almost silence, every time Ander wanting to talk about going back being met with a shhh from Omar and a continued walk through the cobbled streets. Omar came out of the bathroom and normally Ander would say something like 'sexy' or a whistle but he didn't, he couldn't. He was angry. Why won't Omar come back? Why wouldn't he just come back? Ander had shown him how much he wanted him back, couldn't Omar just do this for him? When listening to his thoughts, Ander realised it sounded selfish - in fact it was selfish - but he just wanted Omar so bad. Omar is his love. He wasn't letting go of his love just yet.


End file.
